


Proud of Us

by jesusfreakfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Death, SPN - Freeform, Season 9, Season 9 Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesusfreakfangirl/pseuds/jesusfreakfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything... I'm proud of us Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud of Us

**Author's Note:**

> First post ever:)  
> This can be taken as Wincest or just a brotherly relationship. Spoilers for up to and including Season 9.

After all that we've been through  
The death of our mother before you were two  
The loss of our lovers, our friends, our family  
After the demon blood and all the lies  
The fights, the pain in which nothing was gained  
After the trials and the angels falling  
The struggling through each day  
 **I'm proud of us, Sammy, I'm proud of us**


End file.
